M72 LAW
The M72 LAW is a single-shot rocket launcher that appears in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes, and was cut from Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. ''Counter-Strike'' The M72 LAW was cut from Counter-Strike for unknown reasons. The only hint of its probable appearance are 2 HUD icons and a kill icon representing it. According to this website, the LAWS was apparently supposed to cost only $1200. However, purchasing this weapon would also prevent the user from buying any grenades (as the LAWS was classified as a type of grenade instead of a primary weapon). ''Deleted Scenes'' The M72 LAW appears in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. Though mostly used by the AI, the player has two occasions to use it: * During Building Recon, it is used in order to take out an enemy tank, 4 more can be found. * During Motorcade Assault, it is used to destroy one of the trucks escorting the target, given during the start. *It can be found in Sandstorm mission, as an Easter Egg. In-game In-game, a player may only carry one rocket at a time, it counts as equipment. After firing this weapon, the player will automatically discard it. The player will extend the weapon before using, if they want to change weapon, they will fold the tube back. When used, the projectile of the M72 LAWS can take out a large group of enemies with ease. While equipped, the M72 LAWS has no crosshair, keep your target at the center of your screen and you should hit it. The LAWS is fairly accurate while used at close to medium range, so misses are quite unlikely if you aimed right. Enemies will sometimes carry this and they have unlimited rockets, however, they will have a "cooldown" between each rocket. Furthermore, they appear more frequently in the later stage of the game. Trivia * LAW stands for 'L'ight 'A'nti-Tank 'W'eapon but is often referred to as Light Anti-Armor Weapon, simply LAW, or even LAWS (for 'L'ight 'A'nti-Armor 'W'eapons 'S'ystem). * Contrary to popular belief, the M72 LAW is not a grenade launcher. * In Deleted Scenes, the sights on the M72 are folded, but when the player equipped it the sights will be automatically unfolded. * It is unknown what faction was to use this weapon in Counter-Strike. It may be likely that both the Terrorists and the Counter-Terrorists could purchase the LAWS, though most Terrorists in real life favored the cheaper, reusable RPG-7. * The LAWS rocket has the tendency to ricochet off walls, and even enemies, before exploding. * A glitch can be performed in Deleted Scenes by equipping it, firing, and pressing Q before the throwing-down animation plays. Pressing Q again brings you back to the weapon, where you can fire again even without ammunition. This can be done as many times as you like as long as you do not use the 1-5 keys to change weapons and do not switch off after firing. * The M72 LAW resembles the HECU RPG in Half-Life. * In Deleted Scenes the database file name is law. * In game, the HUD says this weapon is LAWS. * When wielding the LAWS, the fingers of the left/right hand, that are holding the weapon, appear to be crooked and misaligned. How this problem occured remain unknown and the developers most likely did not have enough time to fix the issue. However, based on the player model, the "crooked" fingers may actually belong to the other hand of the player. * The LAWS can be seen in the mission Fastline. One of the Yakuza Terrorist members wields the weapon and fired a rocket at a Kidotai Counter-Terrorist operative. Eventually, if the player searches the area long enough, the LAWS can be seen but is unusable. * This weapon is described in detail by Randy Pitchford, the president of Gearbox Software, in an old interview of 2002 (see external links). It is also seen in action within the video. Due to this, it may be likely that the LAWS was designed by Gearbox and was cut when the company left development. * Based on the interview, it appears that this weapon may have actually been planned to be featured in Counter-Strike 1.6. However, the LAWS was eventually cut from the franchise. Gallery :Main Article: M72 LAW/Gallery External links * M72 LAW at Wikipedia * Randy Pitchford on Counter-Strike: Condition Zero (2002) at Youtube Category:Equipment Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Category:Cut item Category:Deleted Scenes exclusive weapons Category:United States weapons